Beautiful Mistakes
by someonelikeyou10
Summary: TxG One broken down elevator, a claustrophobic brunette, and a blue eyed savior. What does fate have in store for them?" Updated and out of hiatus
1. Chapter 1

**Yooooooooo! Okay, originally this was going to be a full length story. But then I realized that I won't have enough time until June to update or write anything so I have to go with the second choice. A three-shot. Yuppers, a three shot. So here's the first part..  
But ONE more thing.**

If i get enough reviews, I miggghht make it a chapter story. But if you want it to be..please review!

**  
Enjoy!  
Disclaimer: Man, I wish.**

* * *

Gabriella's POV:

There is only two things in life that I'm not very fond of.

1. New York. **(No offense to anybody living in NY, I used to live there and it's a great place to live in.)**

2. Crowded places.

Sometimes I wonder how I end up in these type of places. Here I am inside a small elevator, in a NYC hotel just coming back from my little sister's baccalaureate party and to be honest I was a little tipsy. How I, a bad claustrophobic, ended up in this small place, (glances to the side) with a stranger (a man to be precise) amazes me too.

I sighed uncomfortably as the shoes from the party were starting to hurt my feet, but before I could lean down to take them off I heard a small hum. I turned to the man, assuming it was him, but stopped when I realized he was also wondering where the noise was coming from. In an instant, before I could interpret what was happening, there was a lot of rumbling and shaking of the elevator before it stopped moving completely. Wait, why did we stop moving?!

_5 min. before_

I let out a sigh of relief as the door to the elevator opened. I was tired, hungry, and uncomfortable and did not want to stay in this hideous dress or uncomfortable shoes any longer. I walked into the elevator not realizing there was someone in there besides me. Well that is until I heard him let out an uncomfortable cough. I swiftly turned my head to lock my eyes onto a man in his early twenties. I immediately turned away and pressed the button to the floor I needed to go to before going to the back of the elevator.

_Present Time._

Why in the world did we stop moving?! I could already feel my pulse increase in speed, and sweat form on my forehead. I pushed the help button repeatedly until I heard the voice of an agitated operator.

"Yes, how may I help you?" I didn't care that the tone of the voice wasn't very welcoming but just wanted to get out of the elevator, or at least get it moving.

"T-The e-el-elev-elevator, i-it-" I was cut off from my shaky voice when a smooth voice behind me spoke.

"The elevator stopped functioning and so we're stuck in this elevator. How soon can you get it fixed?" After a few seconds, which by the way felt like hours to me, the operator spoke up.

"Well because of the storm, it might take some time to get here and even more time to get it fixed, but I would say the fastest would be about a hour." An hour? One freaking hour?! 60 minutes? Three thousand six hundred seconds?! I was stuck in a small elevator with a stranger for one hour. Didn't I already say that I was claustrophobic?!

Oh god, I'm gonna die.

-

Have you ever had a time in your life where you're stuck in a broken elevator? Sure, many people might have, but has there ever been a time where you're stuck in an elevator with a very attractive lady, close to your age? Oh and did I mention claustrophobic?

Well whenever you're in those situations, do not ever, ever, remind them that they're stuck in an elevator.

Big Mistake.

"Miss, the elevator is only going to be down for an hour." Remember, the _**worst** _thing you'll ever say. Now, I'm here in an elevator with a very attractive lady, who happens to be in the middle of a panic attack.

Oh and one more suggestion, don't stand there and watch.

-

It took the man fifty six deep breath for him to realize I was in a panic attack, and as soon as he came next to me, he slowly leaned down next to my panicking face and asked.

"What's your name?" My name? My name?! This man is asking for my name when I'm in the middle of a panic attack! I breathed in and out harder and glared at the man. He flinched a little and took a small step back. But as soon as he did, he stepped forward again and, surprisingly, took me in his arms. He leaned down again like last time, but I could feel his breath on me.

"Well, since you won't tell me your name, I'll tell you mine. My name's Troy." I wanted to laugh at his nervousness but when you are in a middle of a panic attack, well, that's kinda hard.

"G-Gab-Gabriella." I couldn't help but say my name considering he was helping me. I watched him smile and speak to me again.

"Well Gabriella, you are probably the first claustrophobic person that I've ever been stuck in a broken down elevator with." Gah! He had to remind me. My breaths suddenly got harder and I heard him mutter under his breath.

_"Damn it, not again." _

I really wanted to laugh now, I felt my breaths get slow down and couldn't be any more happier, and as I glanced to the side I could tell that Troy was too. I guess my body went into shock after that cause I didn't remember anything. Well not the part where he calmed me down for a whole hour while the elevator fixers or whatever you wanna call them were fixing the elevator, but I vaguely remember one thing.

He carried me up the _stairs _and took me to his room and set me down on the bed for me to sleep.

-

I stared at the girl in my arms, sweat on my forehead as I walked up the stairs. I could not take anther chance of a broken down elevator, and a panicking girl. I finally reached my room and took the keys in one hand while trying to balance Gabriella with my leg and arm and successfully, after many tries, opened the door.

But as soon as I got in, I swiftly walked to the bedroom and set her down on the bed, huffing. I watched as she stood up in a sitting postition and my eyes widened as she slowly started to take her shirt off. Button by button before finally taking it off, leaving her in a lacy bra.

Damn.

I turned my back to walk to the other room but stopped when I heard rustling. I slowly moved my body around 180 degrees to look at a girl only in her bra and underwear. I didn't think she was aware that I was a man, and she was a woman, with a really nice body, almost naked. I turned my uncomfortable body back 180 degrees and took a step before I heard the words escape from her mouth.

"Sleep with me." Thoughts were running through my head now. Was this an after effect of a panic attack? Or was she still in her little delusional mode? I shook my head and turned to leave when I heard sniffling.

"Nobody wants me." **(Hmm...a clue to her past?) **I froze and turned back to see a girl, almost naked, crying. My eyes widened and I thought what to do, and before I knew it, I was walking to her, my soft side taking over. I sat down next to her, not knowing what to do. But when her arms wrapped around my neck hugging me, I did the only thing I could do back, I hugged her back.

-

I felt her move a little on my lap, making my lower part of the body more uncomfortable than it already was. I looked down to her face and was surprised when she sleepily looked back at me, then before I knew it, her lips were on mine. I pulled back, not wanting to take advantage of her but was kissed again. Panting I broke off and silently spoke to her, looking straight into her eyes, silently asking if it was alright.

-

_The man was looking at me, with careful look, asking me if it was alright? I didn't know what he meant until i realised my position on him, and our panting breaths. I knew that saying no would be what I would usually do, but I didn't want to be the usual. There was no exciting thing in my life, I worried about everything, money, love, bills. It's time for me to let go and do whatever I want, so I did the one thing that I would have never thought I would do. I nodded._

_-_

**At that moment, when Gabriella Montez nodded to Troy Bolton, it marked the turning point of their lives.**

-

**M-rated scene.**

Troy's lips attacked Gabriella's as soon as her words registered into his brain. Gabriella moaned in delight as his tongue swiftly entered her mouth, searching the new grounds. Gabriella's hands went to his hair, her fingers combing through his golden brown locks.

Troy let out a groan as he felt Gabriella's body press harder into his body, and immediately feeling his body respond. Gabriella smiled into the kiss, but gasping as she felt her breasts being caressed slowly by his hands. She felt him detach his mouth from hers and go down to her neck, until he slowly, and swiftly found her sensitive spot. Meanwhile, Troy's other hand moved quickly, going to her bra clasp unclasping it, giving him more access to her breasts.

Troy detached his mouth from Gabriella's neck to attach to her other breast in which he wasn't caressing. Gabriella slowly moved her hand down his shirt, unbuttoning each button as she moved down, before taking his shirt off of him, and caressing his well toned abs.

Gabriella slowly dropped her hands to his pants, arousing Troy's body more than it already was. Troy groaned and helped Gabriella take his hands and boxers off, leaving him naked. Gabriella's eyes bulged at the sight of his penis but gasped when she felt two fingers enter her. She let out a moan when he started to pump fast in and out of her, adding another finger until she screamed in pleasure and let out.

Troy took the liquid from his hands, bringing it to his mouth to taste the sweet substance of her body. Gabriella moaned at the sight and leaned up to kiss him passionately, Troy returned the kiss right away. After a few more minutes of making out, Troy positioned his body over Gabriella's and looked into her eyes before entering slowly. Gabriella gasped as pleasure took over her body.

Troy slowly started thrusting in and out faster, and groaned in pleasure. Gabriella bucked her hips to give better access and slowly started moving with him. It wasn't long before she soon felt her walls tighten, and released soon after. It was then followed by a shudder from the pleasure. Moments later, Troy grunted and pumped faster before finally releasing into her body.

A few seconds later, he slowly pulled out of her, and flopped down next to her before wrapping an arm around the girl he met just hours ago and catching his breath. He glanced to the side to look at the girl who had already fallen asleep and smiled at her beauty before pulling her body closer, taking in her scent before finally falling into a deep slumber.

* * *

**Phew! That was the first official sex scene I have ever done so please don't judge. Thanks for reading.  
REVIEW:3**


	2. Chapter 2

_**"Beautiful Mistakes"**_

**© someonelikeyou10 **

**This publication is protected under the US Copyright Act of 1976 and all other applicable international, federal, state and local laws, and all rights are reserved, including resale rights: you are not allowed to give or sell this to anyone else. If you received this publication from anyone other than someonelikeyou10 you've received a pirated copy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or items inflicted with this story, **

**June 26, 2009 **

_Wowwy guys. It's probably been so long since I've last updated this, and I apologize for that. And the reviews? WHOOAA. AMAAZINNGG! :D Well, remember how I had said this was supposed to be a three shot? Well, yesterday while I was finishing up the chapter, I got this AMAZING idea(: And you'll find out what it is exactly soon enough, but now this story's been made to a chapter story. I don't know how soon it's going to be updated (Once a week? Around there) but I hope the best for this story! Well, now for the long awaited chapter, enjoy! _

* * *

Remember how I said I hated only two things in life? Well I take that back. Now I hate three. Wondering what or who the third thing is? Well, I'll give you a hint.

Blue eyes, sandy hair, amazing body, oh and did I mention America's number one bachelor?

You see, I didn't think that the man I had seen in New York and spent the night with would be the one and only Troy Bolton. Okay, so maybe me being a total outcast of the entertainment world may have something to do with why I couldn't recognize that hot stupid man to be _Troy Bolton, _but hey I'm not the only one at fault here, he could have said he was THE Troy Bolton.

But nooo, he said he was "Troy." Just Troy, no Troy Bolton or heck even Troy B, or Troy Bo, or Bol, or Bolt, or Bolto, or- ugh, but that's besides the point. Because of him, I'm sitting in this stupid room, well, it's not _really _stupid considering it probably has everything I need to survive...and hide for the next whenever from that despicable man.

Wondering what's caused me to live in the basement for the next eternity?

Well, it started about fourteen hours ago when I returned home at three o'clock in the morning from my sister's wedding to find my wonderful newly subscribed People magazine in my mailbox with other unnecessary things, and I was almost gonna close the door when something caught my eye. Well, not something but more like _someone._ It wasn't that amount of bills, which I still have yet to pay, but the cover of my brand new magazine.

"_America's #1 Bachelor? Of course, Troy Bolton." _

So, you wouldn't believe the shock I went through when I saw _his _face plastered in front of the cover. But that wasn't it, oh no, definitely not. After calming myself down with a tub of cookie dough and a total of three hour reruns of Tom and Jerry, I finally realized that I needed to get up and shower up so I could go to work after having no ounce of sleep because of the whole 'Troy Bolton' incident.

Of course, then, I believed that I would never see him again and it was all a done deal. How wrong I was.

It wasn't until after I had come out of the shower freshly refreshed, that I got the second biggest shock of my life.

Ha, my mother would never believe this without any proof, but this time instead of Troy Bolton's or some other famous person's face being on TV it was _my _face was plastered on the stupid television. I repeat, MY FACE. Of course I would have felt honored if it was some random, winner of a million dollars face picture or something, but nooo, it wasn't anything close to it.

Surprisingly, it didn't take as long to recover from this shock, but I decided I wanted to call and ask them why my face was plastered on the television with a 'Have you seen this girl?' sign. So I dialed the 1800 number on the screen and went through a bunch of automated voice menus before finally speaking to a perky annoying agent. And believe me, she was REALLY perky.

"Heeeeellloooo, this is Cindy here and how may I help YOU?" Of course I rolled my eyes at the girl, even though she couldn't see it. And then I decided, if today was going to be a 'totally wacked up Gabriella Montez's day' why not do things I would never have done? So I chose to annoy the girl, just a little bit.

"Well, heeelllooooo. This is Jennyyyy here and **I** was wondering-" But before I could even finish my sentence the girl on the phone suddenly turned dark on me, and believe me, it _wasn't _just kinda dark. She started ranting to me with her dark voice about my voice and how I was making fun of her, but I just stood in my living room snickering at the girl's rants momentarily forgetting about the situation in hand before me, but as soon as I remembered I got straight to the point.

"-And it's people like you that-"

"Okay, Cindy. Shut up, I didn't call to hear you rant, now tell me, why are you searching for Gabriella Montez?" There was a long silence in the background before she replied back at me with a snotty voice which almost caused me to faint. Not because of the voice, but the reason.

"Well, Troy Bolton requested it."

She had said the sentence like it was the most casual thing in the world, and that scared me. How much power does this guy actually have?!

Anyways, so now, that brings me here. Hiding in this stupid but awesome basement where I am hiding from the press, and well, Troy Bolton. Somehow I had forgotten that the grocery store wasn't the best place to go, especially after your face was plastered on TV, but hey, this is my first time! I would have never expected something like this to happen to me in my whole lifetime. No, the biggest thing that's ever actually happened to me was when my fiancé left me at the alter for some supermodel, but well, that's another story and I'd rather not bring up bad memories.

"Gabriella Montez?"

Gah! He's here?!

Oh god, if I get out of this alive, I promise I'll stop having my sinful crazy shopping spree every Saturday. Instead I'll make it every _other_ Saturday.

Oh GREAT, now I have to pee. I don't think God's on my side right now.

Darn that water!

-

I can't believe I'm actually here, in good old Pittsburg where Gabriella Montez lives. Of course it wasn't easy to come, considering that I had to request to my agent, well more like demand, to find the girl I had seen a couple days ago.

Of course Sydney, my agent, had cursed and almost broken my neck for asking such impossible favor considering I only know four things about her but hey, she did it, she found the claustrophobic Gabriella in three days.

Now from what I had gathered, there's only four things I know about her.

1. She doesn't live in New York, or at least in Manhattan or else she wouldn't have been in that hotel elevator. Or maybe she was just there to visit a friend, or wait- that doesn't matter now. I know where she lives. Wait, this is supposed to be a list of things I've known about her before my agent searched but her- ok, whatever. Moving on.

2. Her name's Gabriella Montez. Or is it? I mean she could be some secret agen- Stop getting distracted brain! Back to the topic.

3. She's claustrophobic.

4. And she has no idea who I am.

I don't think I would have found out who she was if it wasn't that little souvenir she left me..and no, it wasn't an amazing night in bed, or anything perverted. Only a little, fine a lot, want of desire for her, but that's besides the point. I'm talking about an OBJECT here!

It's amazing what one little **button pin** could do.

Hm, now time to ring the doorbell. Ooh, it lights up! Man, I should get one of those. It would be pretty nice to have people ring my doorbell, in the light! Ha. Hm…

I don't know if it was the silence or me being impatient that caused me to call out her name, but I think it did something because I swear I could hear the gasp from all the way inside. But that could have been my imagination.

...Or maybe not.

-

As soon as his words echoed throughout the house, I froze and panicked. I was suddenly in a situation where a guy who I had a one night stand with happened to be Hollywood's number one bachelor and was looking for me, by putting my face in every television in this country, well almost all. I'm sure many people get stuck in this situation…not.

And I, being the clumsy, stupid claustrophobic girl, panicked trying to move and fell down with a huge crash, knocking down the lamp and everything else on the desk. Once again, I repeat, with a HUGE crash.

Damn my luck.

-

_Crash_

Why do I get this sudden feeling she's trying to avoid me? Eh, it must be one of those fake feelings. I mean, why would she ignore me? There's no reason to. But then yet again, i've never had one of these feelings that was wrong. Just call it my, psychic instincts.

But I wonder what's up. It's already been twenty seconds since I've called her name and I haven't heard a single noise besides the crash.

Wait, what if something's wrong?

Oh god, I have to get in there. She might have fallen down the stairs while trying to get the door and she might be laying unconscious on her floor with brain damage, or she might have been in the bathroom taking a shower and suddenly slipped and may be bleeding to death in her bathtub, or god! There's so many possibilities. I HAVE to get in there…

But how?

I don't want to break a window incase any alarms go off, and I doubt she's got her front door unlocked- wait, don't tell me.

"What are you doing here?!" Ah, there she is. So maybe there was nothing wrong with her, and it was just my overactive imagination. But ouch, that girl can scream.

-

"What are you doing here?!"

"Uh, too see you?"

"I mean, why are you here?"

"I wanted to see you."

"Ugh, I mean, are you stupid?"

"..I don't understand what you're saying?"

"Why did you find me?"

"Didn't I answer that question already?"

"Ugh, HOW did you find me?"

"Oh, the button pin you left me."

"What button pin?!"

"The one with 'Lori Montez's bachelorette party' written on it."

"Wait, ugh, I should have never brought those."

"I'm glad you did."

"Shut up."

"So, how was your flight?"

"What?"

"How was your flight?"

"You!"

"Yes?"

"YOU!"

"Yes?"

"Forget it. Suddenly I don't want to see you OR talk to you. Goodbye!"

"Wait, hold on Gabi-"

"It's Gabriella and once again, please don't come back ever again. Goodbye."

"Wait! You might be pregnant with my baby!"

* * *

_Haha, so the last part was just a different thing I've tried. When I first started this piece of writing, I planned it totally different from this but I intended to kind of keep it comical so from now on, this should be the tone of the story. It's going to go back and forth between Gabriella and Troy's POV or just nobody's POV. And maybe I'll add in conversations like I used on top, but not a lot. Well, the next chapter should be up next week, so please..review! :D_

_-someonelikeyou10_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone. I apologize, once again, for my lack of updates, but I wanted to get ahead with some of the chapters so even on the days I didn't have anytime to write I would still be able to update my stories. Currently, different story topics are swarming in my head, and I've suddenly found a major interest in this story. It's going to be…PMSing story. One where each chapter will be different from the other, whether it's the tone, or the seriousness or the sarcastic words of our favorite couple. Sorry it took so long to come out, but here it is, Chapter 3 of Beautiful Mistakes. **

"_Wait! You might be pregnant with my baby!" _

What? Don't look at me like that. It's not my fault she refused to, well refuses, to talk to me in any way or form. I mean, a man's gotta do what a man's gotta do to keep what he wants, especially if that person had chocolaty brown eyes, long brown hair, oh and did I mention, _amazing_ body?.

"Oh my god!" Sure I wanted her to talk to me, but I never said anything about hyperventilating did i? I mean, I'm pretty sure I never mentioned it. I just wanted her talk to me, but what has that got me into. Maybe I need one of those counselors that help me keep my emotions in check, what where they called again? Hm, I should ask Sydney to look into that, it may come in handy.

"Oh my god. Oh my god. OH MY GOD!" Unconsciously, my eyes roll. Man, she has some major mood swings.

"Gabriella, stop it. You're not pregnant. I'm sure of it." She stopped her rapid deep breathing to look at me with wide eyes, and I swear, I felt my heart drop as she glared at me with the most vicious look I have ever seen. Who knew that that kind of look could come from a pretty face like hers.

"Troy Bolton. Troy freaking Bolton. Are you _messing_ with me?!" Uh oh, I think that's steam coming out from her ears, that's never a good sign.

"Do you have ANY idea what you just said? ANY IDEA?" Why is she freaking out, it's only like a 2% chance she'll get pregnant. I mean, I did just say it to keep her from slamming the door but now, I'm kinda regretting it. Oh well. And what has got her panties in a twist? I've had sex before, nothing better than with Gabriella, but nevertheless I was not a virgin when I slept with Gabriella, and none of them ended up pregnant. Well, really pregnant anyways. There was that girl in my sophomore year of college who claimed she was pregnant but she was just gaining weight due to- wait, going off topic. Come back to the topic. Now where was I, oh yes, none of my bed partners have ended up preg-

"Troy Bolton you dumbass, we didn't use a freaking condom!" Whoa wait, what? Of course not. Why would I let such important thing slip my mind. Hm, let's think back to that night where I took out the condom in the drawer and slipped it onto little Troy, well not exactly little if I could say it myself, but anyways, back to the topic, once again, hm, oh yeah, well I slipped it onto little Tro- oh my god. Wait a second. Little Troy was never dressed up last night, well not with a condom anyways, wait, WHAT?!

-

Troy Bolton? Nah. It's more like Troy STUPID Bolton.

Look who's freaking out now. Ha! In your face Bolton.

-

What are those two meddling kids doing? I didn't move into this neighborhood to have people scream in the middle of the sidewalk. Wait, I've seen that kid before. Oh yes, he's in that movie my granddaughter always raves about. What was it called again, 19 again? No, wait, it was 17 again. Yes. Ooh, he looks very much more delicious in person. But who is that girl next to him?

Curse my eyes.

Oh wait, it's that girl who lives next door. Yes, her cat always crosses over to my lawn and scares the birds away from the vegetable garden. Good kitty. Hm, but what is he doing here with her. Wait, I shouldn't be wasting my time like this, I have to call my granddaughter!

Now, where did I put her number…

-

_Oh gosh, how could I let this happen. What if she really does get pregnant, that'll make me a…father at the age of..Oh god.__ It would be a little Gabriella and me, with dark brown hair, bright blue eyes, the charms of her/his amazing father, and the uh, beauty from his/her mother and. Oh god, a father. Me, a father. What's the public gonna say? And my mother, oh god, my mother. She's going to freak out and kill me. _

_I'm dead meat. _

-

_Pregnant? PREGNANT?! What have I done to deserve this? I mean, I haven't stolen anything or been mean to anybody. I've been a GOOD GIRL! But why is this happening to me! I need Sharpay. Yes, YES, SHARPAY! That's the answer! Why couldn't I think of this before?_

_-_

"Miss Evans here. "

"Sharpay!"

"Gabriella? Gabriella! You have a lot of explaining to do. Especially about you being in every t.v. in the whole country, how could you get there before me? I should have been on t.v. first-"

"TroyBoltonisinmyfrontyardandimightbepregnantwithhisbaby"

"Gabriella! Don't spread it around!"

"Shut up Troy. It's your stupid hormones that caused this in the first place."

"MY hormones?!"

"Guys.."

"Yes, YOUR hormones. It's the freaking reason why i'm in this situation right now. Oh, and your lies too!"

"What lies?!"

"Uhm, guys.."

"You never told me YOU'RE Troy Bolton! You know, the mega superstar with tons of money, oh and did I mention, AMERICA'S NUMBER ONE BACHELOR?!"

"It's your fault you don't watch T.V.! I mean, who HASN'T seen one of my movies? And it's not my fault your isolated from the social world!"

"ISOLATED?! ISOLATED?!"

"**GUYS!"**

"…..Ow Sharpay. That hurt."

"Shut up, now just answer my questions, no side remarks, Troy, and no going around the question."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"First, why did you call me on speaker Ella, and second, when did you guys meet?"

"I'm going to ignore the first question, and second, at Lori's bachelorette party."

"Okayy…still confused?"

"Well, _I _saved her from her panic attack because we were trapped in the hotel elevator together."

"Wait, you guys did the frisky frisky together on an elevator? Gabriella, I didn't know you had it in you!"

"NO! We did not do that in the elevator, and what _he_ means is that, I just happened to have a claustrophobic moment and he just _happened_ to be there.."

"Gabriella, you know that if I wasn't there you would have like..died."

"No I wouldn't-"

"Shut up. Both of you."

"Sorry.."

"Sorry.."

"Good, now, third question, why are you guys still in the front yard where anyone can hear you?"

_sounds of people moving, and the door closing_

"We're inside now."

"Okay, now fourthly, how do you know Gabriella's pregnant?"

"Well, I may have accidentally just quickly for a second forgot to-"

"He forgot to use a freaking condom."

"Nuh u-, well, yeah. What she said."

"Okaayy..and the final and fifth question. Are you guys dumb?"

"Wait, what? Shar! That has nothing to do with the situation here!"

"Yes it does. You see, first, Gabriella, you put me on speaker, then both of you guys get overwhelmed by your emotions and sleep together, and you guys are worrying about something that isn't definite. I mean, Gabriella, for the past, whatever, the thought of going to the doctors or taking a test never even crossed your mind. Correct?"

"Well, uhm, yeah."

"And Troy. You probably just freaked out cause she started freaking out, correct?

"Uhhhh…."

"Okay then, case dismissed. Call me when you've got something _definite_ to worry about. Goodbye my dear people."

"Wait, shar-"

_Click_

-

"Soo..how much longer?"

"I don't know Troy! I'm as clueless as you are!"

"Ooh, wait, that changed colors! What does pink mean?"

"Where are the boxes? Oh wait, here it is, pink, hm..pink for……pregnant."

"What?! Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure Gabriella. I'm pretty sure I can read you know."

"Wait, this might be the defective one..ooh wait this one's done too, what does smiley face mean?"

_6 tests later_

"I can't believe it."

"You're telling me."

"I'm pregnant."

"Yupp, and I'm gonna be a dad."

"I'm pregnant."

"Yes we understand that. Gabriella? Gabriella?! Hey, wake up! Don't pass out on me. Come on, please?"

_Hey guys, now, that little section with the grandmother and all? Yeah, well keep that in mind cause that'll be somewhat important later in the story. And I know most of you are probably like…wtf? Why is the story like this? Well, just to make it easier on me, and more comical for you guys, I'm gonna keep it this way. It will NEVER be NO POV, it'll always be either Gabriella, Troy, or a third party's POV and most of the conversations will be like the one above. This story isn't going to be too long and complicated unless I change my plans for what I have now, so get ready to bombarded with updates:) I'll make sure I updated AT LEAST once a week(: So, review for me darlings! _

_**Oh, and P.S. sorry for the short chapter! I promise it'll be longer next time. **_

_-someonelikeyou10_


End file.
